


好吃吗

by Rouzongzi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouzongzi/pseuds/Rouzongzi





	好吃吗

已经解绑两个多月了。

白宇在回西安的路上想着。

有点烦躁的裹紧了身上的衣服。

怎么又想起朱一龙了？

白宇不想承认，但不得不承认。

奔三的自己喜欢上了一个男人。

在发小第n次灌酒之后，白宇醉了。

许久未见的几个朋友聚在了一起，在一间ktv的包房里，嘘寒问暖的说着各自的生活。

酒劲上来了，男人不服输的脾气也上来了。

“老白。”发小之一是这家店的老板，抱着店里才不会卖的酒，拿着杯子凑了上来，“跟粑粑说说，你是不是真看上那个小白脸了。”

小白脸？

确实，脸挺白的。

看上去赏心悦目，笑起来那双眼睛里只有自己。

“喂，问你话呢？神游到哪里去了。”发小不满白宇花痴的状态，借着酒劲，倒了一杯给白宇。

胃病仿佛被忘在了身后，像是想起来那人每次聚餐的时候拉着自己的手，笑盈盈地替自己拒绝别人的敬酒。

反正你也不在。

白宇笑着将杯中的白酒一饮而尽。

“这才是粑粑的好儿子。”发小顺嘴说着。

“滚！我才是你粑粑！”在他们身边，总是能放下戒备。

发小傻呵呵地笑着，凑过来，“那好儿子告诉粑粑到底怎么样了？”

白宇不说话。

能怎么说？

告诉大家直了浪了快三十年的自己弯了？

不过也不用自己说，是个人就看出自己喜欢朱一龙。

特别是，收到了一箱意大利代购产品之后。

白宇摸不准朱一龙对自己什么态度，也不敢问，这个圈子很敏感，这个社会更不用说。

自己稍稍有什么异动，对自己，对他，对周围的人都是一场灾难。

可是。。

“对，老子就是喜欢上他了。”酒明明是先进了胃，却像是直接进了脑中，冲击着他最后的情绪防线，“又温柔又好看，还他妈对老子那么好，要是你们遇到了，不对，你们这帮儿子哪有我这艳福！”

爱就是爱了，男子汉大丈夫怕什么！

意料之中而又情理之外的答案。

还在嚎叫的发小们也转过身来，看着这颗突然抽风的白菜。

“干嘛！”白宇的脸已经被酒气烧的发红，不知道是不是顺便藏住了那颗害羞的心。

从小浪的大的人会害羞了，也是件稀奇事儿。

“你真的？”发小们还是有点吃惊，虽说这事儿是个人都看的出来，但就这么承认还是需要很大勇气的。

“你们哪里不服！”白宇的倔劲儿上来了，“有个大美人整天对你嘘寒问暖，无微不至的照顾你三个月，我就不信你们不喜欢！”

带入之后想想，确实如此。

发小们不说话，还是这间店的老板跳了出来，“白菜，我们支持你的决定。”

好吧，我们也看出来那头猪喜欢你了，但是白菜你能不能有点白菜的自觉，不要上赶着被猪拱啊。

白宇的眼眶有点红了，使劲憋住，尽管很久未见，这帮家伙还是靠谱的。

嘻嘻哈哈的糊弄过去，这帮家伙又闹了起来。

喝高了的一帮人鬼哭狼嚎，“你说你，要是真跟他在一起，谁上谁下啊？”

发小一只手搭在白宇的肩膀上，酒气围绕在白宇周围，“我可是看了啊，你手腕都掰不过对方。”

白宇听到这里酒劲儿有点散了，大脑不知道怎么运转起来。

“那你说，我怎么才能在上面？”不知道怎么，白宇就问了这么一句话。

男人骨子里的劣性，还是希望看到美人在自己 身下哭的。

发小愣了一下，而后诡异地笑了，“放心，包在我身上。”

当白宇再一次摸了摸怀里的那盒桂花糕时，确认昨天不是喝多了产生的幻觉。

那家伙开着酒吧ktv不知怎么也混上了这种不入流的路子。

把自己送回家之前塞给自己的糕点，“这玩意儿专门给开 苞的小鸭子用的，别说兄弟不够义气，绝对包你满意。”

说完，还得意的挥挥手，“等你好消息。”

空格，这帮损友！

还挺靠谱！

所以当两天前自己闲着无事来到这里游玩的时候，约了朱一龙今天的晚饭。

白宇提前就拿到了剧组的工作安排，知道今天朱一龙只有上午的一场戏，所以直接将人约了出来吃晚饭。

提前买好一盒一模一样的桂花糕，给自己象征性的打了打气，白宇出门了。

偷偷摸摸的拐进一家火锅店，朱一龙和白宇一起松了口气。

工作日下午四点的火锅店，真的，没人。。

两个人面面相觑。

影视城附近的店主看着他俩这身装备也知道这两位怕不是什么明星，非常人性化地开了间包厢给他俩。

利落的点了个鸳鸯锅，和几样白宇喜欢的小菜，朱一龙才放下菜单，认真打量起对面已经一个月没见的大宝贝。

白宇现在正在想办法拿出自己的糕点，奈何对面龙哥正含情脉脉的看着自己，这让他更紧张了。

朱一龙发现了白宇的不自在，觉得很疑惑。

明明是这人约自己出来的，怎么到这里反而不说话了？

本来还沉浸在白宇终于主动来探望自己的巨大喜悦中的朱一龙，有种慢慢清醒过来的冰冷感。

果然，是自己想多了。

看到白宇越来越难受的坐姿，朱一龙的心慢慢沉了下去。

原来，真的是碰巧过来看自己啊。

苦涩的笑了笑，“小白，我出去下。”

也没管那人说了什么，尽量控制住自己的情绪客套的走了出去。

朱一龙走后，白宇松了一口气，终于出去了。

白宇将包里的两盒糕点拿了出来。

在服务员还没上菜之前，分别将正常的和不正常的放好，然后松了口气。

朱一龙站在厕所的隔间里，深吸一口烟，呵了出来。

一面对他就控制不住自己呢。

朱一龙也想控制这有点变态的占有欲。

但，自己又不是白宇的谁，没有资格管他，更没有资格占有他。

冷静下来的朱一龙走出隔间，熟练的将烟头熄灭，向包厢走去。

朱一龙一开门，白宇皱了皱眉头，怎么突然出去吸烟了？

“龙哥最近挖土压力大啊。”笑嘻嘻地拐弯抹角地想打探对方的信息。

显然朱一龙不想回答，沉默地点了点头，“深山老林，确实有点吧。”

不像你，每天笑得没心没肺。

白宇有点紧张地笑笑。

朱一龙坐下来，便看到了桌上已经摆好的桂花糕。

“这是？”有点好奇，怎么出来玩还带着这玩意儿。

有点紧张的摸了摸头，白宇不看朱一龙的眼睛自顾自地说着，“前两天家里寄过来的，顺便带给你尝尝。”

朱一龙看着白宇这一说谎就会摸头，低头的动作，在他看不见的地方挑了挑眉。

还没等朱一龙问什么，熟悉的铃声响起。

白宇的手机。

尴尬地看着屏幕上的联系人，白宇抱歉地笑了笑，走了出去。

什么人？不能当着我的面接？

朱一龙沉着脸，握紧了手中的餐布。

“白菜。”电话那头传来损友的声音，“在哪儿呢？”

“金华。”白宇的紧张感降了点，“怎么了？”

“哦呦，这是事儿成了？”

白宇的脸刷得红了，“瞎。。瞎说什么！”

得，恼羞成怒。

“等你好消息啊哈哈哈”

还没等白宇反应过来，对面已经挂断了。

恨恨地看着手机，肚子里的话说不出，深吸一口气，向包厢走去。

握着包厢的把手，又叹了口气，挂上笑容，推门走了进去。

桌边已经摆好了各种食材，还有面向自己的番茄锅。

朱一龙正细心地将一碟燕饺放进锅里。

抬头看了一眼正在关门的白宇，朱一龙笑了笑，“快坐下吃饭吧。”

真好看，心又乱了节拍。

真温柔，刚刚的紧张被转移了。

白宇迷迷糊糊地坐下，朱一龙将烫的刚好好的肥牛片放在他面前的盘子里，“快吃吧。”

已经沉迷美色的白宇傻乎乎的拿起筷子就要吃，被对面的人打断，“先喝点水。”

说完还推了一碟桂花糕到白宇面前，“看你放在桌子上，想着你胃不好，先吃点点心垫一垫。”

白宇晕了的脑子清醒了过来，这是哪个盒子的桂花糕？！

朱一龙坐在对面看着白宇的脸从面带桃花到全脸煞白，手中的筷子差点被直接掰断。

现在的朱一龙不知道该生气白宇到底接了哪个人的电话才能笑的那么开心，还是生气他竟然连自己递给他的东西都不愿意吃。

就这么不想跟我吃饭的话，为什么还要约我出来？

为什么给了我希望还要亲手掐死？

脸色发白的白宇现在大脑正在飞速运转，这到底是哪一盒？！！

手有点发抖的伸出去，眼神瞄了瞄桌子上的摆盘。

桌边的架子上放着青菜菇类拼盘和一碟腐竹，右手边是刚刚烫过几片的肥牛，旁边是自己爱吃的猪肚和午餐肉，还有一大瓶倒了两杯的可乐。

桂花糕所在的桌子内侧摆着一盘牛筋丸，还有鹅肠和半份宽粉。

自己带来的两盒桂花糕并排摆在那里，跟刚刚自己放的位置和方向一样。

白宇呼出一口气，靠近自己的那盒少了两块，正好是面前盘子中的两块。

是正常的那盒。

白宇稳了稳情绪，拿起来吃了下去。

朱一龙看着白宇叹了口气，心里百转千回，我给你夹点东西让你这么难受吗？

默默地低头喝了一口可乐，怎么这么苦呢？

也没管白宇吃没吃，沉默地将之前放进红油汤的牛肉丸捞出来一个，咬了一口。

脸色不太好。

还没熟。

就像自己现在的心，在锅里煮着，明明温度那么高，内里却仿佛置身冰窖。

朱一龙本来话就少，白宇又怀着心事，沉默着，这顿饭吃的自然是安静的发指，只有面前鸳鸯锅的沸腾声。

虽说各自神游，但点的东西竟然吃的也差不多了。

将最后的宽粉和香菇吃完，白宇想起，对面的人还没吃糕点。

到这里，白宇才意识到，这顿饭太安静了，脑子有点晕，感觉是被火锅的热气熏得。

但这并不妨碍他还记得自己的目的，拿起靠近自己那盒桂花糕，胡乱的塞进嘴里。

“龙哥也尝尝，我特意给你留的，我们家那里的特产。”说完还舔了舔唇上的碎屑。

朱一龙看着对面的妖精一个小时突然来这么一出，眼色通红。

为什么？

你到底要怎样？！

心里再怎么挣扎，面上还是沉默着要去夹靠近白宇那边的那盒。

白宇一看朱一龙的动作，有点急，头有点晕着将靠近自己那盒糕点拿了过来。

“这盒我吃的完！”白宇护住了这盒桂花糕。

朱一龙皱了皱眉，没说什么。

自己只是觉得两人吃的挺多了，不至于一人再来一盒糕点。

但白宇这么说，也只能顺着他。

沉默着打开靠近自己的那一盒，安静地夹起一块桂花糕，心好像在流泪，明明，这桂花糕如此的甜啊。

白宇快速的解决了怀中那盒糕点，心中的石头落了下来。

终于吃完了，吓死我了。

紧张死，好热啊。

有点撑啊。

摸了摸已经凸出来的肚子，打了个饱嗝。

朱一龙沉默地咽下第二块桂花糕，便听到对面针尖发出的声音。

一愣，然后笑了。

这个笨蛋。

自己又不会跟他抢。

你想要什么，我都会给你。

白宇看到对面的人终于笑了，自己不好意思的脸红了。

好热。

肯定是因为龙哥太好看了。

“小白，你还要吗？”朱一龙眨着眼睛看了看对面脸色通红，突然害羞的白宇，推了推靠近自己的桂花糕。

就看到白宇紧张了起来，“不用！特意给龙哥你带的，快吃了吧！放久了就不好吃了！”

朱一龙眉头轻皱又迅速松开，既然白宇让自己吃，那就吃掉吧。

场面再一次安静了下来，朱一龙默默地将那盒糕点吃完。

白宇坐在对面坐立难安，一方面为自己算计朱一龙感到内疚，一方面这包厢是开了暖空调吗？

外套什么的已经都脱了下来，只剩下一件黑色的衬衣。

看着白宇乱动的样子，朱一龙的心已经在谷底了。

既然不愿意和自己呆在一起，为什么还要约自己出来吃饭。

沉默地结了账，朱一龙起身，白宇跟着站了起来。

夜色已经暗了下来，两人走在冷风路上。

朱一龙回头看了看跟在自己身后只穿着一件棉衬衣的人，这么冷的天，有这么热吗？

特别是，这两天降温，这个点都不到十度吧。

年轻人耍帅也不能这样吧？

白宇头越来越沉，身上也越来越热，就这么直直地撞进了朱一龙的怀里。

呼出的热气穿过厚重的冲锋衣落在朱一龙身上，身体颤了颤。

多久没有靠的这么近了。

脑子再怎么震惊，朱一龙还记得这是在大街上，迅速推开白宇，扶住他的胳膊。

“小白？”这已经不知道是今天皱的第几次眉头了。

“嗯？”凉爽的触感消失，白宇拼命的想要靠近那里，两只手不安分的动着。

不太对劲，尽管现在周围没什么人，朱一龙还是架起白宇快速向酒店走去。

好不容易走到酒店，低着头，这个点大厅没什么人，前台的服务人员低着头不知道在干什么，朱一龙迅速走到电梯旁，扶着白宇进了电梯。

心尖之人的呼吸落在朱一龙耳边，呼出的热气像撒在自己的身上，好痒。

手忙脚乱地把白宇往自己房间带。

出于私心朱一龙根本没问白宇今晚住哪儿。

他不知道，白宇今晚就打算住他那儿了。

颤抖着的手摸了好几次才掏出钥匙，将白宇带进房间，刚锁好门，便听到东西落地的声音。

还没等朱一龙回头看是什么，便被人按在了房门上。

以及让自己大脑空白的一个吻。

多少次幻想的唇瓣正吮吸着自己，两只手抱着自己的身体。

白宇索要着朱一龙的呼吸，像是找到了清泉，伸出舌尖舔着对方的唇瓣，碰触着牙齿，身体找到了清凉源，拼命的往朱一龙身上蹭。

当机不过几秒钟，朱一龙阴沉着脸看着白宇泛红的脸颊，紧闭双眼上颤抖的睫毛，以及那双正在自己身上扇风点火的手。

一个用力，扶住白宇的头部和腰，位置翻转过来。

既然你送上门来，那我就不客气了。

朱一龙加深了这个吻。

淡淡的桂花味在唇齿间流转，淹没了已经围绕周身的火锅，在不知道两条舌头交换了多少温度之后，白宇感觉需要更多的凉气。

身体不断蹭着朱一龙被寒风吹透的外套。

在大腿顶到敏感部位的时候，朱一龙脑子腾地清醒了。

我在干什么？

松开刚刚还交融在一起的唇瓣，像是恋恋不舍般扯出一条银丝。

朱一龙死死盯着白宇的脸，像是要将这人看透。

你到底在想什么？

清凉源远离，白宇迷糊的双眼挣开了。

“哥哥。。”伸出小爪子想要碰触对方，朱一龙按住他的肩膀，让其够不到自己。

“哥哥。。”委屈了起来，两眼开始有了湿意。

怎么办，我能拿你怎么办？

我到底该怎么办！

“白宇，清醒一点！”朱一龙盯着白宇的脸。

“热。。”

好热。

“要哥哥抱。。”撒娇般的叫着朱一龙。

朱一龙握紧了白宇的肩膀。

“你知不知道你在说什么？！”那眼神仿佛要吃了白宇。

白宇确实不知道自己在说什么，他只知道自己好像吃错了糕点，全身好热，自己需要眼前这个人，但是这人离自己好远。

倔强的想要伸出手，发现动弹不得。

委屈地看着朱一龙，自己在上面和他在上面好像没什么区别。

朱一龙叹了口气，这是吃错东西了啊。

“我带你去洗个澡，睡一觉就好了，乖。”不去看白宇的眼睛，松开了手，就要带他去浴室。

失去禁锢的白宇不知道哪里来的力气，一把拉过朱一龙。

本打算要离开的人被突然拽住，脚被刚刚白宇扔在地上的背包绊了一下，顺势又被按在了门上。

已经被情欲烧的有点失去理智的白宇，看着这个人。

他怎么就不懂自己的心呢？

明明刚刚已经接吻了，为什么还要拒绝我？

你就这么不愿意爱我吗？

既然你这样，也别怪我了。

红着眼，发狠似的咬住了朱一龙的唇，手拉开了对方冲锋衣，隔着衣服摸上了对方的胸前。

朱一龙快要疯了。

他到底知不知道自己忍得有多么辛苦。

他到底知不知道自己要怎么控制自己不去撕掉他身上那件碍事的衬衣。

他到底知不知道控制自己不爱他到底有多么痛苦。。

他到底知不知道。

我爱你。。

 

 

白宇将整个人埋进朱一龙怀里，吸收着对方身上的凉意。

仿佛全身的热量有了一个发泄口。

越来越重的情欲冲击着白宇的大脑，松开已经被咬红的唇瓣，双眼泛红看着朱一龙的眼睛。

“哥哥，操我。”

脑子中的壁垒瞬间崩塌，发出轰隆的声音。

自己不是小人，也不是君子。

面对自己埋在心里的人，很难保持理智。

特别是，这个人还说这种话。

理智丧失就在一瞬间。

朱一龙沉着脸抱起白宇走进了内室的床上。

将白宇扔在床上，脱掉外套，欺身压了上去。

颤抖着近乎虔诚地亲吻着白宇已经微肿的红唇。

一只手握紧身下人的手，另一只手开始解那件不顺眼很久的黑色衬衣。

虽然白宇穿衬衣很好看，但是他那纤薄的腰直接露在外面，旁人一眼就能看到。

嫉妒，占有欲爆发。

狠狠地捏了捏白宇腰侧的软肉。

身下人吃痛的叫了出来。

因为药效，带上了浓郁的情欲色彩。

朱一龙像是想到了什么，松开了白宇，单手撑身站了起来。

站在床边，看着客房的柜子皱了皱眉。

捏了捏手，拿起外套要出去。

“哥哥。”软软的声音从身后传来，“不要走。”

白宇好害怕，朱一龙怎么突然起身走了。

临阵逃走？

他果然不爱自己吗？

不知道为什么，一滴泪就这么顺着眼角流了出来。

朱一龙听到声音红着脸转过头，看到白宇的表情，视线顺着上移看到了那滴还未落下的泪。

心里瞬间慌了，冲了过来。

“我没有要走，我只是。。”

这对容易害羞的朱一龙来说其实有点难以启齿。

但对方是白宇。

“我只是看到房里没有套。。”

朱一龙握着白宇的手，半跪在白宇旁边，紧张的看着他。

“噗。。”白宇哭着笑了出来，抬起左手盖上了双眼，“我包内侧有一个盒子。”

朱一龙愣了一下，不知道该生气这家伙随身带着这种东西好，还是该庆幸自己不用顶着冷风出去买东西。

握住白宇的手不自觉的捏紧了。

而后沉着脸走到门前，拿起白宇的包，更加生气了。

里面不仅有一盒没开封的小雨衣，还有一瓶包装完好的润滑油。

咬紧了后槽牙。

他这是要给谁用？

哪个男人？

吃饭时候的那通电话吗？

果然，自己只是他顺便来看看的。

不过，眼神中的黑色划开。

你既然自己送上门。

捏紧了手中的东西。

白宇遮着眼睛躺在床上，刚刚那一刻，他以为朱一龙要走。

丢下自己一个人在这里。

那一刻他觉得自己被全世界抛弃了。

本为对方准备的东西，没想到要用在自己身上了。

这药还真是好用啊。

好想要哥哥抱啊。

这么想着，身下本不适合交合之处更加瘙痒。

羞耻的呻吟声竟忍不住叫了出来，白宇捂住眼睛，捏紧了身下的床单。

朱一龙将东西放在床边的小柜子上，刚穿好的外套又被随手扔在地上。

看着白宇的样子，皱了皱眉。

他这样真的很不正常，到底怎么了？

明明吃的一样啊。

一瞬间闪过了什么东西。

那盒白宇护住的桂花糕。

睁大了眼睛看着在床上乱动的白宇。

又看了一眼柜子上的东西。

难道？。。

这个家伙。。

心里某股郁气消散了。

既然如此。

那我就不客气了。

朱一龙再一次压了上去。

脱掉自己的上衣，解开白宇的扣子，两个人贴合在一起。

拿开那只遮住眼睛的手，亲吻着白宇的眼睛。

顺着脸颊慢慢向下，再一次接吻。

滚烫的温度直接传到朱一龙的身上，仿佛要把自己融化。

自己已经融化在这名为白宇的毒药中了。

轻轻的抚摸着他的身体，朝思暮想的人在自己身下。

朱一龙想到这里捏住了白宇胸前的乳珠。

“恩~”白宇眼中的湿意还没散去，被堵住的唇里发出舒服的声音。

朱一龙揉捏完一颗，解开了白宇那条宽松的牛仔裤，和自己那条挖完土换下来的运动裤。

突然失去了遮蔽，入夜的冷意卷了上来，白宇清醒了一些。

睁眼逆着光，看到自己心心念念之人伏在自己身上，眼神恍惚了一下，看到那人也看着自己，眼里全是自己。

就像沈巍眼中只有赵云澜。

不知道为什么，白宇的脸红了。

像是感觉到白宇突然的害羞，朱一龙就这么看着他笑了。

哥哥真好看。

还没感叹完，下身的性器已经被人握住。

全身的血仿佛流了过去。

朱一龙红着眼，尽量温柔的抚弄着白宇。

看到那人的表情，还是忍不住吻了上去。

另一只手摸着白宇纤细的腰，一只手慢慢的上下撸动。

白宇将身体死死贴向朱一龙。

下半身随着朱一龙的动作迎合着。

早就被药劲控制的身体，没过多久就泄了出来，

朱一龙松开白宇的双唇，撑起上身，看着满手的液体笑了一下。

白宇无力地躺在床上，高潮后的身体异常敏感。

朱一龙扯过两张纸巾擦干净手，将放在桌子上的润滑油拿了过来。

一手拿着，用嘴咬开盖子，胡乱的倒了一手。

抬起白宇一条腿，顺着臀缝摸了过去。

抹在穴口一大滩液体。

本就不适的穴口竟开始不自觉的收缩。

朱一龙看着这景色，一狠心，借着润滑塞进两根手指。

高潮后敏感的身体忍不住哼了出来，但身后的穴肉出卖了他。

死死绞着那两根手指想要更多。

随意抽插了几下，朱一龙又加了一根。

没多久，三根也满足不了白宇了。

身体随着手指的抽动摇晃起来。

已经四根了。

“哥哥。”白宇红着眼睛，在这场性爱中第一次叫朱一龙，“进。。进来。。”

朱一龙脸蹭的红了。

手指退了出来，发出啵的羞耻声。

白宇脸也好不到哪里，闭上了眼睛。


End file.
